


Don't Leave Me

by Ettelven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Crying Eren Yeager, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Are Roommates, M/M, Mild Blood, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Sad Eren Yeager, Sick Character, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven
Summary: I’m lying in a hospital bed and holding a hand of a person who I hold most dear. Everything hurts. It hurts so much. But I’m trying to smile and not let it bother me, because I know one person suffers more than me. I want to see him smile. Please, let him smile, let him laugh. I want that so much. Lately, we’re in hospital too often. I have a lot of time to think… to remember, but remembering hurts. But even so, I have beautiful memories, that make me smile. And now, since I have a lot of time I‘d like to tell you, how I met my happiness and how it left me. I came across my happiness 6 years ago… more like ran into him. My name is Eren and my story begins in the freshman year of collage and how every cheesy story starts, I woke up into a totally normal day. The thing is, that it wasn’t totally normal day. Because that day changed my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I also do not own the story. The story goes from my friend who doesn't have an account on AO3, you can read the original here (there're not any changes in the plot): https://www.wattpad.com/story/106789676-don%27t-leave-me -reri-ff. BUT it's written in Czech. This is my first traslation of FF so please have patience and sorry :D. I try to suck less by the end (also if you find a grammar mistake I'll be glad if you point it out).
> 
> Just so you know I am a (huge) fan of eruri but my friend couldn't be convinced :D. So, be prepared for a lot of sadness, but don't let it scare you, it's really greate story! :D

_I’m lying on a hospital bed and holding a hand of a person who I hold most dear. Everything hurts. It hurts so much. But I’m trying to smile and not let it bother me, because I know one person suffers more than me. I want to see him smile. Please, let him smile, let him laugh. I want that so much. Lately, we’re in hospital too often. I have a lot of time to think… to remember, but remembering hurts. But even so, I have beautiful memories, that make me smile. And now, since I have a lot of time I‘d like to tell you, how I met my happiness and how it left me. I came across my happiness 6 years ago… more like ran into him. My name is Eren and my story begins in the freshman year of collage and how every cheesy story starts, I woke up into a totally normal day. The thing is, that it wasn’t totally normal day. Because that day changed my life._

I overslept. Basically like every other day. I dressed quickly, cleaned my teeth, took the termo cup of coffee prepared by Jean and ran to the bus stop to school.

Jean is my roommate. We didn’t use to like each other, we argued a lot and even fought, but then, when my parents died in car crash, it was his family that cared for me. Our families were really tight, so they took me in. From then we become really good friends with Jean, and even found out we have a lot of common.

I ran out of the bus and to the school. That's when my cell phone beeped, so I took it out of my pocket to look at who was writing me.

_And then it happened._

„Oh my God! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.“ I said to the smaller man in a black suit, whom I bumped into.

„What the hell do you mean by that?“ he snapped at me. „N-nothing at all. J-just that I wasn’t paying attention. I’m really sorry.“ I stammered.

I have to admit that I was quite embarrassed by his voice. Even though he was pretty upset, his voice sounded lovely. I looked around at the papers that were scattered on the ground, the papers he probably held in his hands few seconds ago. I bend down and began collecting them. He did the same. When I handed him the papers I collected, I looked into his eyes. My God, those eyes. He had beautiful steel colored eyes. I could drown in them all day and wouldn’t be bored. I have never seen anyone with such perfect eyes.

„Wow.“ Oh my God! Did I said that out loud?

I quickly recovered, thrusted the papers into his arms and ran to the school, that was right in front of us. I went to the auditorium, sat down and waited for the professor to come in. When he came in, he wasn’t alone, but he had another younger man with him. No! It can’t be him. Damn it, I have a really lucky day today. I just picked up that he was going to advise us about some firm that he probably works at and when we graduate we can too. I just sat there the whole lecture and hypnotized his moving lips. Maybe that's why I was so abashed when he started packing his stuff and leaving. How long did he talk? Five minutes? Ten? An hour? Considering that even the professor was leaving, probably the whole lecture. God, what's wrong with me? I guess I’m going crazy. Before he could get to the door I stopped him.

„Wa-wait!" I shouted. So what? I had to do something. He stopped and looked at me.

„I ... I wanted to ask, if you have a business card or something like that ... the presentation was really interesting." OK, that was not embarrassing at all.

„Oh. My contact info was in that presentation, that was so interesting." Well, at least now it could not be more embarrassing.

He started looking for something in his bag. After a while he pulled his wallet and from it a business card, which he passed to me.

„Thank y-" I could't finish it, because Jean pounce at me and slapped me on my back. He was completely oblivious that I was talking to someone else.

„Eren! What time you'll be home today?!" he shouted at me. „I'm going to work, so at seven." I said. „OK, could you buy a pizza on your way home? Thanks!" He didn’t wait for my replay and before he left he put something in my back pocket. I pulled out the money from my pocket and put it in my wallet. I apologetically looked at the man in front of me.

„Boyfriend?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. „N-no! Just a roommate and a long-time friend.“ Why I'm telling him all this, I don't know him anyway.

„Oh. Bye." He answered. Well he's not very pleasant.

\-----

All day at school I was thinking about that man. Levi Ackerman, Deputy Director of Survey Corps. That’s what was on the business card. When I went to the cafe where I have a brigade at I was in a good mood. The shift was quite calm.

„There is a guy at six, can you get that, please?" Mikasa whispered, „Yeah, I'm on it." I got up and went to the table where the newcomer sat.

„Hello, are you ready to order?" I looked up and saw one surprised looking Levi Ackerman.

„Stalker?" he asked me in a cold voice.

„I'd rather say a coincidence," I said, „Three times a day, that's no coincidence." he said amusedly.

„And what about fate?" I smiled at him. He looked at me, and smiled slightly, but instantly lowered his eyes and looked at the beverages.

 „Black tea and one chocolate cake." he said dryly again.

I left the table and shortly returned with his order. He didn’t even looked up, thanked quietly and occupied himself with some documents he had on table.

After the shift I went for Jeans pizza and then straight home where I threw it on the table and went to my room. The rest of the evening I thought about him. His beautiful black hair, perfect steel eyes and narrow lips. With that image I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation takes longer than I thought, but I'll try to keep it up. Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, another chapter. Not sure if I'm getting better, but I'll post it anyway :D enjoy

_I feel like I was thinking about Levi the whole week. I could not stop thinking about him. Looking back, I see how much I've been in love. Love at first sight. At that time, of course, I didn't want to admit it. After a week I met him again at the cafe. Maybe he went there on purpose, maybe he also couldn’t stop thinking about me. I don’t know._

"Mikasa, leave me the guy on six, I'll be right there." I wanted to talk to him again.

"Hello, what can I get you, Mr. Ackerman?" I smiled. He didn’t look very surprised, but kept returning me a silent look for a long time.

"Black Tea and Chocolate Cake, thank you." He responded without emotion.

Looks like he doesn’t care for me much. I should probably stop thinking about him. I turned on my heel and left. When I came with his order, he looked up at me and smiled briefly for a moment. I stopped moving and stared at him.

“Wanna join me?” he asked. At that moment a wide smile spread across my face.

"My shift will end in a minute, so why not." I replied and went back to change.

When I changed, I made myself a latte and went to sit at the table number six. We stared at each other for a while, none of us knew how to start. I was quite nervous from his presence, but he seemed completely unfazed. After a while he started asking me about school, my grades etc.

"Tell me about yourself, please." I told him.

"I'm not very interesting, Eren." I stopped for a bit at how he addressed me.

"Oh, come on. Maybe somethink about your family, what you like to do, like that." I said with smile. "I'm busy with my work and I don’t have a family." Right, that was brief.

"And what about the work?" I asked after a moment.

He talked a lot more about this topic, and I was really glad. I felt so nice with him, and his voice calmed me down.

"Eren, we're closing." Mikasa interrupted us. "Y-yeah, we're going." I smiled at her.

"We could go to mine, for coffee or tea. I live nearby." I told Levi.

Somehow I couldn’t let him leave. I wanted him to be with me as long as possible, telling me about his work or anything else really.

"Do you normally take strangers to your home?” Levi raised his eyebrow. "You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but I just have nothing to do and I would appreciate a nice company." I replied pleasantly.

"You’re one of the few people who actually enjoy my presence." he answered and I had to smile.

He suddenly seemed more relaxed. We left the café in the direction of my apartment. It was just a few streets, so Levi left his car at the café. When we came home, I first checked to see if Jean was home. He wasn’t, he got probably hold up at football training. I made black tea for Levi and coffee for myself. We settled in the living room and talked. Mostly about his work and my school. After a while I went to get us some biscuits, and when I returned, Levi stood by the glass-cabinet, where we had photos. There were photos of our parents, some were with me and Jean and some with our other friends.

"You've got a lot of pictures," Levi turned around to look at me. "Yeah ... there’s not much left after my parents.” I smiled at him.

He looked a little surprised, but seemed not wanting to continue, so he sat on the couch again.

"You know, I also feel really good in your company." He told me, and smiled a little, at that moment I stopped breathing. What do I feel? I feel the blush forming on my cheeks I really hope he doesn’t notice. He was looking at me as thought he was scanning me, probably waiting for a reply. Suddenly we heard the sound of a keys, and then Jeans shouting from the corridor.

"Damn it! Eren, come and help me! I had to go all the way up to the mall for that queer conditioner of yours! And to top it all off, it started to rain, so I’m completely drenched and pissed off! " he yelled over the whole apartment.

"Damn it, just shut up you choleric!" I screamed at him, while apologetically looking at Levi, who seemed to be having a good time. I went to help Jean, so he wouldn’t start yelling again. In that moment Jean came to the living room and saw Levi standing there. He froze, it was actually kind of funny.

“Hi there” Levi laughed. “H-hello” Jean stuttered.

"Jean, this is Levi, he had a lecture on the company where he works at, at school. Levi, this is Jean, my roommate and a good friend." I introduced them and left with the purchase.

I put the bags on the kitchen counter and went back to the living room. Jean and Levi stood opposite each other and it looked like they were talking about something. When Levi saw me, he said it was late and that he should go. I accompanied him to the car to say goodbye to him. Before he got in the car, he gave me a business card, whit his private number on the back, and told me to text him, when I wanted to. I went back to the apartment with a dopey smile on my face. Jean was waiting for me by the door.

"Eren?" he began. “Hm?” the stupid smile still plastered on my face.

"Do you have something with him?" he asked. "No, why?" that surprised me. But ... maybe I would like to have something with it him. Maybe. "I don’t know. He seems weird. "Jean frowned. "Yeah, says the weirdo." I laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was readable and if... more like when, you spot some misteakes please let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Since then, we have texted, called or seen each other basically every day. Jean wasn’t really happy about that. I remember how I asked Levi for help with a school project. That was the first time I went to his apartment. That day was special in more than one way._

"Ackerman," said a voice over the phone. "Levi, don’t pretend you don’t have my number, we're calling to each other every day." I laughed into the phone. "What would you like this time, Eren?"

"Well... actually I need help with this one project for school, and it occurred to me that since you work in that sort of thing, you could help me a little. Do you have some time tonight to come to mine?" there were silence for a while. "And don’t you want to come to my place? We'll have more space and it will be quieter." Levi said uncertainly.

The comment about quietness was probably referring to Jean. Levi’s apartment ... It did make me feel a little nervous.

“A-alright” I stammered.

"I'll pick you up at five." He said and hung up.

When a black audi stopped before the apartment, I took my bag and walked into the corridor to get dress and than hooray to Levi.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I collided with Jean at the door. I just stood there giving him a silent look, God knows what he would say.

"Yeaaah I know, your Romeo is waiting for you outside." he smirked at me. "Go already." With these words, I ran out of the door. My heart jumped as I sat down in the car and we looked at each other.

"Come on in, make yourself at home. Put your things into the living room and when you’re ready we can start." Levi said and looked at me with his steel-grey look.

I walked over to the couch, pulled out my notebook and found the documents I needed. I heard steps behind me, but didn't turn around. Levi leaned over me and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I turned my head around and our gazes met. I don’t know how long we were staring at each other and I don’t know who canceled the gap between us. But what I do know is the feeling of his soft lips on mine and that I could not get enough. I leaned my head a bit to deepen the kiss. I felt Levi’s hand slide under my shirt and he started to fight his way into my mouth. This perfect feeling was ruined by the sound of a bell.

“Mm Le-Levi, someone is, ah... out there, some- ah- body's ringing. Levi.” I tried to put together a coherent sentence.

"Let them be." Levi whispered while moving over to my neck. Another ringing, "L-Levi, someone ..." Levi rose, muttered something and left to open the door. I tried to rid myself of the blush and the rapid breathing.

"What?!" I heard the swift opening of the door and Levi’s angry voice.

What will happen between us next? I’ve known my orientation for quite a while, so this is not a surprise, but what about Levi? He wouldn’t be doing anything he didn’t like, but is it really love? I was interrupted from my thoughts by two newcomers. I stood up and before me was standing a very tall blonde man and beside him smaller brown-haired woman with glasses. They were staring at me wide-eyed, before Levi came and joined us in our awkward silence.

"S-sorry, it’s just, that it’s not really common for Levi to have visitors. I'm Hanji and this is Erwin, we're Levi’s old friends and colleagues from work." The brown-haired girl introduced them. "I'm Eren ..." I shook her hand. I wanted to add something but I had no idea what. I'm Levi's friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Oh my God what do I know. Instead of words, I just smiled and shook hands also with the blonde.

"So what do you want, that you have to bother me even after work?" Levi began kind of sourly. But they didn’t looked shocked at all, looks like he speaks with them like this often.

"We came here to tell you big news, but first, can we sit down?" the blonde started pleasantly and Levi gestured to the sofa.

I kind of felt like a third wheel, so I offered to make us some drinks. I searched around the kitchen to find the stuff I needed, but after a while I returned to the living room with tea and coffee. I sat down next to Levi and listened to what they have to say.

"I know it's probably unexpected, but I'm pregnant." Hanji said without ceremony.

Levi gasped, but he still had tea in his mouth, so he looked rather comical and even poured some tea on himself.

"Levi, you've spilled a bit." I couldn’t help but say. Erwin started to laugh quietly. “Wha-what? You mean you’re going to have a kid?” Levi managed to get out.

"Yes, it’s usually the case when a woman is pregnant, that after a while there is a child." Hanji responded to Levi, obviously very amused and I couldn’t stop the laugh.

I stood up and went to congratulate to the to be parents, though I didn’t actually know them. Levi recovered after a while and also went congratulate to the future parents. Levi brought champagne for a toast. We separated after a while, Levi and Erwin left to discus something about work and me and Hanji went to make more tea and talk into the kitchen.

"Eren, are you and Levi together?" Hanji asked me straight out. "No! Well maybe… No! … I don’t know..." I emitted some confused syllables I hoped were words. Hanji nodded and smiled at me knowingly. "Hmm I wish you were, you are cute together." Oh my God, I began to redden visibly.

The rest of the evening went quite peaceful and me and Hanji became good friends. She was nice and very talkative.

When Hanji and Erwin left, there was a moment of silence, broken by Levi who strolled towards me and stroked my face while whispering:

"Would you like to stay the night?" I was surprised by the question, but I couldn’t refuse. I didn’t want to. I nodded and Levi kissed me. "I’ve never let people get close to me, but for some reason that didn’t work with you. I fell in love with you, Eren." Levi said after a while, his gaze sliding away. I think he even started to blush a little too.

"I love you too, Levi. "

_Our first confession, our first night together. We never did finish the project._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

_From that moment on, everything was different. I was happy. Levi made me happy. We called each other every day, sometimes he came to see me to the café and sometimes we went out. Sometimes I slept over at his place and sometimes he slept over at mine. But he was very busy with work and I didn’t want to keep him from working or distract him in any way. In a time, his workload magnified, I had small accident._

“Eren, come on, I’m in a hurry!” Jean yelled at me. I huffed and shut the door. “Going!” I screamed while runing down the stairs but my leg slipped. Now, I finally get, why my parents told me not to run down the stairs. Great. My leg twisted in a weird angle and I felt a looot of pain.

“Damn it!!” I bellowed in pain. Jean was immediately at my side and tried to get me up. When he saw it’s not going to work out, he called taxi and we went to a hospital. We spend there quite some time, before they told me I had a broken leg end put it in the cast. Shocker, that’s exactly what I needed. In the end I crawled back to the waiting room and collapsed on one of the seats next to Jean with a sigh. We set there in a silence for a while, before I heard sound of a quick footsteps heading our way. I looked up and saw Levi. When he saw us, he sped up.

“The hell! How did he found out?!” I asked, more myself, than anything else. “I called him.” Jean said calmly and handed me my phone I gave him before the examination.

“Fuck, you shouldn’t have done that! He has enough of his worries. It’s just a broken leg.” I said angrily. “Oh yeah? And what would you told him if you two met and you had cast, huh? Rightsorry, I forgot to tell you?’” … maybe he was right, but so what?

“Eren! What’s wrong! What happened? God, talk to me!” Levi shouted and started shaking me. “Levi, calm down! It’s nothing serious, I fell down the stairs and broke my leg. I’ll be fine in a few weeks.” I said as calmly as I could, but he still didn’t loosen his grip. “Calm down.” I said again.

He was looking at me quite perplexed. He wore a stylish suit, that looked really expensive, like work expensive. Damn, he probably drove straight from work. Suddenly his phone started to ring.

“Ackerman. Yes. I had to leave, because of serious matter. Yes, I’ll be back. If you can, try dealing with it for me.” He said stiffly into the phone.

“Levi, if you need to go, go, I can deal with it, It’s OK.” I smiled at him. “I’m fine.” He observed me with distrust, than looked at the watch.

“I’ll take you two home.” Levi said in much calmer tone.

With the help of Jean I managed to stood up and we were good to go. Levi didn’t say anything the whole ride. It scared me. We stopped at the apartment. Turning around, Levi looked at me, dark circles under his eyes. Looks like he didn’t have a proper good night sleep in long time.

“Eren… do you need anything?” he asked me. “No, Levi. Everything is fine, I can handle it.” I smiled at him, caressing his hand and gave him a kiss before exiting the car. He was making a really wretched face, I have never seen him like this. I waved goodbye and he drove away.

The SMS were coming constantly, if I needed anything and how am I holding up. He was so caring. Too caring.

After this, it got better at his work and he didn’t spend there as much time as he used to. Also, he finally looked well rested and content. I thought my accident started this and that he wanted to spend more time with me. We often traveled and had fun. I enjoyed it… I enjoyed it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love ;)


End file.
